


Need Some Help?/Just the Coffee?

by hhoneycas



Series: Outings, Arcades and Meet-Cutes [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Dean is Not Amused, Fluff, Hannah is a Homophobe, Sam Ships It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-17 13:01:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13659516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hhoneycas/pseuds/hhoneycas
Summary: Sam likes making Dean do stuff he knows Dean’ll hate. Dean knows he’ll hate it too, until, of course, he runs into Castiel





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> This is different than some stuff I've written so bear with!

Dean walked behind his brother, trying desperately to get left behind, and yelling through the distance between them, “I don’t even get it, man, why are you dragging me to this? It’s barely even winter anymore!”

“Because it’s fun, that’s why!” Sam yelled back. He was a good ten yards ahead of Dean, his pace far more upbeat and, well, excited than Dean’s.

“Look man,” Dean said, jogging to catch up with Sam. “I understand the whole ‘Family Time’ thing, but one, we live in the same house, and two,  _ ice skating _ ?”

Sam dropped pace so he was a couple steps behind Dean before saying, “Yes. Ice skating.” And pushing his older brother through the pavilion doors.

Dean lost his balance, and almost tripped over a couple kids running in front of him before taking in his surroundings. The fluorescent lights, near awful stench, and stoned looking employees did little more than remind Dean that he was here to please his brother, and there was probably no way he was going to enjoy this. “Alright, Sammy, let’s get this show on the road before I set fire to the road.” Dean called as he walked up to the booth, in which sat a girl, no older than sixteen, who looked as if she was ready to violently alter the structure of Dean’s bones.

“One senior ticket? Three dollars.” She said with a light chuckle, that served Dean far more anger than it should have.

“No.” He said, looking up at her, and slamming a five dollar bill on the counter.

“I would’ve taken the discount, grumpy.” She said, glaring and handing him a ticket for his skates. Dean said nothing and walked away, already despising his experience.

Three minutes later, Sam walked up to him, a similar ticket in hand, looking hesitantly behind him at the girl in the booth. “Did she seem like she was in a mood to you?” He said, turning to Dean.

Dean simply turned to the counter with the skates, saying, “No.”

“Okay, maybe not her, but certainly you.”

Dean ignored his brother and gave his shoe size to the equally grumpy teen behind this counter. He took the skates and walked to the nearest bench and started lacing them up.

“C’mon, Dean,” Sam said, sitting down next to him, “It’s literally just ice skating, how bad can it be?”

“Let’s find out.” Dean stood up, noting that, despite standing on two thin strips of metal, balancing was surprisingly easy. That of course changed when Dean stepped onto the ice and promptly ate shit.

“You okay, Dean?” Sam asked, spinning nicely on the ice, because, of course he was good at this too.

Dean stood up and brushed the ice off his jeans, now clinging desperately to the wall. “I’m fine.” 

“Alright then, I’m gonna skate.”

“Wait, no do-“ Dean reached out after Sam only to grab back on to the wall with an iron grip as his feet slowly slipped out from under him.  _ Alright, the balancing thing you can do, so just pull yourself along the wall, and go from there,  _ Dean thought to himself. As he pulled himself along the wall he got several looks from angry parents, whose children needed the wall that Dean was currently taking up the majority of. After hearing one mother pull her son away and whisper under her breath, Dean decided it was time to pry himself off said wall. When he finally got himself standing on the ice, knees bent and arms splayed wide, Sam had finished his first lap.

“How far have you moved, man?” He asked, laughing slightly.

“Let’s just say that you’ve lapped me.” Dean said, glaring up at his younger brother.

“Maybe you need one of those.” Sam openly laughed as he gestured to the walkers the younger kids were using to get around.

“No, I don’t. I can do this just fine, thank you.” And with that Dean walked away, taking comically large steps, and sending pieces of ice up as the blades hit the ground. He made it about four feet, before one of his steps slid on the ice, and his skate slipped out from under him, sending Dean’s ass in contact with the ice again. His attempts to stand back up only resulted in him back on the ice and fits of laughter from Sam behind him.

“Need some help?” Sam called, before having to hold the wall from laughing so hard.

Dean was about to flip his brother off and try one more time when a glove clad hand was thrust into his face. “Need some help?” A voice far more sincere sounding than Sam’s asked.

“Yes.” Dean answered quickly before even looking up, and once he did, he was not unhappy with the results. Dean’s eyed locked with a pair of blue ones, shielded from perfect view by mussed black hair that fell in the man’s face, in a way Dean had previously thought was only adorable on girls. “Yes.” Dean repeated, lifting his hand to meet the stranger’s.

Once Dean was back on two feet and hugging the wall, he thanked the man, and watched as he skated away, far more gracefully than Dean could ever.

Dean only realized he had been staring for a solid minute when Sam came up behind him, slamming a hard hand on his shoulder and whispering in his ear, far louder than a whisper should be. “Smitten.”

“Am not!” Dean yelled pushing off his brother’s hand and elbowing him in the stomach. Sam doubled over and Dean quickly shuffled as far as he could along the wall.

Sam regained his posture and skated in front of Dean, spinning around to taunt him. “Are too!” He called as he glided away.

Dean chased after him, reaching a maximum distance of thirteen feet before losing his balance and crashing into the coat wearing man who had just sped in front of him. Once Dean realized he was in fact on the ground, he looked at the person he had trapped underneath his body weight. It was the same blue eyed stranger as before, only this time, his eyes looked a little more shocked.

“Sorry!” Dean yelped, pushing himself off the man, not even trying to stand up.

“You’re quite alright.” The stranger assured him, once again offering his hand, and helping Dean up. “I must ask, if only because if one of us runs into the other one more time, it would be awkward, but, what’s your name?”

“Oh!” Dean said, slightly surprised by both the question and the formality of it. “I’m Dean.”

“Well, Dean, you have certainly made my monotonous trips around this ice rink more entertaining.” He said smiling.

Dean looked down at his feet, grinning before spitting out, “You too.”

The stranger laughed and shook his head, his hair falling in his face again, “I don’t think you’ve made more than a quarter trip around. I’m Castiel, by the way.”

“I’m Dean.” Realizing what he said, Dean dropped his head to his chest and laughed at himself, shaking his head the whole time.

“Dean are you interested in getting off the ice?” Castiel asked, smiling a small smile.

Regaining his common sense and composure, Dean said, “Only if you’ll help me, cause if not I’m kinda stuck.”

“Of course.”

Dean put his hand on Castiel’s arm, and held tight, still very afraid he was going to fall, and Castiel took Dean’s hand and put it across his shoulder.

“Hey, Cas?” Dean said, looking at the man next to him, with a tiny smirk.

“Yes, Dean?” Cas asked, making eye contact with Dean once more.

“You think, that if I needed help with anything else, I could call you?”

Cas laughed, and looked ahead, before looking back at Dean again. “Yes, Dean, I think you could.”

Dean looked ahead of himself and laughed until behind him he heard his brother call after them, “Are too!” And Dean turned around and lost his balance, falling on the ice once more, and once again, found the same black gloved hand, and the same blue eyed man asking, “Need some help?”


	2. Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Formatting who? I’ll fix it when I get my laptop back.

Castiel walked slowly along the gravel, hands deep in his pockets, and his mind deep in thought. His sister had called him a week ago and invited him to the park of all places. He understood it was the only place she could go with her kids and all, but it seemed like February was the month all of Castiel’s siblings wanted to spend “quality family time” together, and unlike Gabe’s ice skating plan, Castiel was unlikely to come out of this picnic with a guy’s number, considering it was still, in fact winter, meaning less people, and less chance, of them crashing into each other again.  
He was still walking when he heard a voice and a sharp tap on his shoulder, “Castiel!” Hannah said as she ran up to him, five year old in tow, and infant in her arms.  
“Hannah.” Castiel returned before sitting down on the blanket that she had come from.  
Hannah sat down across from him cross-legged, sitting her baby in her arms and looking at Castiel as if when her told her how his winter had been, he would reveal the cure to cancer. After about five awkward seconds of staring Hannah asked, “How have you been, Castiel?” And smiled brightly.  
“Fine, and you?” It wasn’t that Castiel disliked Hannah, but her eagerness to talk to him had always been an off putting part of their relationship.  
“Good.” She once again smiled warmly, and then, much to Castiel’s surprise, she handed him her baby. He immediately stiffened, only his eyes moving as he watched his sister reach across the blanket and pull over and actual picnic basket. Hannah had always been one for cliche outings, and following every word their parents said as gospel, hence the picnic, the two kids, the family time, and most prominently, her distaste for Castiel’s taste for men.  
“So,” She started, looking down at her hands, and glancing warily at her other kid, playing by himself, “Gabe told me about your outing last week.” She looked up at him with a scared and pleading look. “He says you met someone.”  
“I did.” Castiel said, looking at the infant in his arms.  
“I don’t think this is a good idea, Castiel. Every man you meet turns you into a different person. I don’t advise calling him.”  
“Well then,” Castiel looked up, his eyes cold. “Lucky for you, I haven’t.” He handed the baby in his arms back to his sister and stood up. “Thank you for the invite, Hannah, but I have places to be.”  
“Castiel, wait.” She stood up, reaching after her brother.  
Castiel nodded his head in Hannah’s direction before walking away and calling back, “It was nice to see you.”  
Castiel walked down the gravel path away from his sister, his hands once again deep in his pockets, staring down at his feet, and walking mindlessly down the path, joggers and other people passing him until a voice caused his head to snap up.  
“Sam! If you’re gonna make me run, at least don’t run 8 miles ahead of me!” Castiel turned at the familiar voice, and stepped back onto the grass as a figure ran past him, and then slid to a stop, stumbling slightly on the gravel.  
“Cas?” Dean looked at him and Cas dropped his head and walked in the opposite direction. “Cas, wait!” Dean called after him and he could hear the gravel crunching under his shoes, and soon he felt a hand on his shoulder. Immediately tensing up, Castiel turned around slowly to face Dean.  
“Hello, Dean.”  
“Cas, hey.” Dean looked up at him, his hand in the back of his neck. “What, uh, what are you doing here.” He looked up at Cas nervously.  
“Leaving, actually.” Cas said, and watching Dean’s eyes drop in disappointment, he quickly added, “My sister pissed me off and I’m trying to get away from her.”  
“Oh!” Dean said, obviously more excited now, and then, controlling his emotions, he said, “If you really wanna get out of here, there’s a coffee place down the street.” He looked up at Cas, who paused for a long minute before answering.  
“I would like that, Dean. Thank you.”  
Both of them walked silently down the path, both of them with their hands in their pockets, catching the other looking at them out of the corner of their eye, until finally, Dean broke the silence.  
“Why didn’t you call me?” He asked, looking at Castiel, a little bit of anger in his eyes, and a little bit of something sad.  
“I was going to, I swear.” He looked down at his feet, afraid to reveal everything about himself within two weeks of meeting Dean. “I just…”  
“What?” Dean stopped on the grass, crossing his arms over his chest. “If you didn’t wanna call me, why are we here,” Dean gestures to the space around him, “Why didn’t you just walk away?”  
“I wanted to, Dean, I swear. I made the mistake of telling my brother about you, and with my being from an overly Catholic family, my sister had some qualms with the mere idea of you.” Cas looked down at the ground as he said all this.  
“Do you?” Dean leaned down to look Cas in the eyes.  
“What?”  
“Do you, have qualms with the mere idea of me?” Dean asked, mimicking Cas’ tone.  
Cas looked up, and met Dean’s eyes. “Not at all.”  
“Then what the fuck do you care?” Dean challenged, causing Castiel to look at him in shock. Dean took a breath and continued, “I’m sorry for saying it. I’m not, but still.” Dean pulled a hand down his face, and breathed long and slow before once again looking steadily at Cas. “Can we start over?”  
Cas looked at Dean, confusion written on his face. “Why would we do that?”  
“No,” Dean laughed. “I mean, start over today. Just get some coffee and talk, and forget the awkward run in.”  
“So, I’m pretending you called me?”  
“Or vice versa. Let’s say this is an agreed meeting.”  
“Like a date?”  
“Yes, Cas, a date.” Dean laughed again and grabbed Cas’ arm, pulling his hand out of his pocket, then ranking his hand, and leading them down the path.  
“Dean, this is very kind of you-“  
“No problem.” Dean smiled, and Cas put up a hand and continued.  
“It’s very kind, but,” Cas paused and looked down at Dean’s pants, “I can only feel inferior when you’re wearing sweatpants.”  
In response Dean dropped Cas’ hand and folded his arms. “Shut up, I was on a run with- Shit.” Dean stopped dead then simply shrugged and continued walking. “He’ll figure it out.” He said, reaching for Cas’ hand.  
“You’re brother is it priority one?” Cas asked, curious, but not objecting.  
“Nah. Kissing you next to your sister as a ‘fuck you’ is number one.” Dean smirked and looked at Cas.  
“That’s not a good plan, Dean.”  
Dean laughed out loud and held Cas’ hand tighter. “So just the coffee then?”  
Cas smiled and nodded, “Just the coffee.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk why i wrote this?? But hey if y’all like it I liek it!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! Comments/Kudos are well loved!


End file.
